A Dangerous Thing
by IReadSoBeQuiet
Summary: Tobias thinks Tris died. Oh did she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent**

 **Backround Info**

 **This happend after Alligent, and lets just say Eric didnt die, but thats another story for another day. I do not own These characters, Veronica Roth does. I didnt make you click on this story, so no complaining about grammer or anything on the reviews. If you like ot please, read on!**

Tobias's POV

It has been fourteen days since Tris died. I don't want to believe it, but I guess I have to.

Tris was the love of my life. Some of you will say oh, it was just his girlfriend, he will get over her eventually. But its more than that. _She_ was more than that.

I walk the halls with Christina. She was Tris' best friend. She squeezes my hand. I see tears streaming down her face. Tears are streaming down mine to. She stops, and she reached over and hugged me. I gotta admit, she is strong, but not as strong as Tris.

Tris was my life. Now I don't have one.

Its as simple as that. Someone's life can flash before your eyes, than they are gone.

Once opon a time I was a Tobias Eaton some Dauntless cake Four my 10th birthday. We went to the abnegation zoo. What a treat that was.

Flashback*

I walk by myself to the Abnegation Zoo of Wild Animals. I thought I would treat my self, but Marcus didn't know. I would never tell him, or I would get hit with a belt.

I was walking and a girl and a boy about the same age were walking to the zoo also. The girl looked at me. Confusion was in her eyes. I looked back. The boy, (I'm assuming was the girl's brother) took the girl's shoulders and turned her away from me. I frowned. They turned the other way. The girl looked back. and gave me the smile I wish was still here.

Christina, Zeke, Cara, and Caleb followed me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Cara asks.

"Nowhere." I say.

 _5 hours later..._

 _Tobias and the Dauntless are playing capture the flag. Christina and Tobias are on the same team._

"So you and Tris came here?" Christina asks.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Cool."

We start climbing the Faris Wheel. I go first than she is climbing after me. She is going really slow.

"Your afraid of heights too?" I ask.

She nods.

I hold out my hand and smile. She reachs for it. but my hand is just out of reachShe starts breathing heavy. Hiperventalating. She really is scared.

She screams. She sees a bug and starts hurtaling to the ground. I drop with her and grasp her hand. I hold the metal bar on the faris wheel. I start lowering us until we are both on the ground. We both stand looking at each other. Chris looks ashamed.

I hear Eric stomping out of the Dauntless compound. "Do these two need a lesson?" he yells. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hear the chanting of other Dauntless filing the park. Two of them come and grab Christina and Chris jabs them in the stomach.

"Does this one need more time over the cliff?" Eric asks.

She swings her arm at hime and he puts her in a headlock. Some other people come and put me in one too.

They drag us toward the dungeons. They throw Christina in and she flys in to the wall. She drops to the ground unconscious. They walk me in the same room and lock the door. I run toward Christina but a familiar voice stops me.

"Tobias?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias's POV

Tris comes in to the light.

 _Omg Tris. Tris. Tris! Wait Chris!_

"Tris!" I yell and embrace her in a hug. Then I kiss her. She kisses me back. I am so happy to see her again.

Oh yeah. Christina.

I pull away from Tris and crawl over to Christina. She crawls with me.

"Christina. Chris wake up." Tris says.

"Christina." I say.

"Wait, I will be back." She stands up and walks back in to the dark. She comes back out dragging a body and a blue vile. She drops the body and drips some of the blue liquid in it's mouth. Than she comes and drips some in Chris' mouth as well. The body's eyed start to open slowly. I realize it was Will. Oh.

Chris is still unconscious, but Will is fully awake.

We hear mumbling. We all turn our heads to Chris. But it wasn't her. It was Caleb. Talking to Eric.

"I want the plesure of throwing the girl over the cliff ." Caleb says.

"Deal." Eric says.

They start to walk over to us and Caleb opens the cage.

He walks over and grabs Chris by her arms. She suddenly is conscious and confused. She swings her arm back in to Caleb's face. She preforms the trick I taught Tris. Caleb falls back and hits the ground. Eric marchs in yelling.

Christina's POV

Eric comes forward and launchs his arm at my face. He hits. He starts beating me up, and I fall. The cruelty of the grouground engulfing my ground. I take my Final breath.

My. Heart. Stops.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias' POV

Christina may not have been my favorite pearson in the world, but she was still my friend.

Eric had beaten Chris up. Me and Tris will get revenge.

We are being dragged down to the Chasm. Chris is still unconscious. Me and Tris are punching and kicking Eric who is holding us both by the neck.

Caleb and Eric get us to the Chasm. Caleb launchs Christina over the railing. Chris is still not awake. Caleb lets a bug crawl out of his hand and on to Chris. No. Chris is going to freak out.

Second Eric throughs Tris' nimble body over the railing. Tris holds on, and grabs Chris with her right hand.

Third Eric trys to flip me over the railing but he is to weak to even lift me. Eric and Calen both push me to hang over the Chasm by Tris. They stomp an Chris' hands and walk away.

"Tobias." Tris says. She needs to tell me something.

"I'm pregnant."

I can't speak so I lean over to kiss her. She kisses me back. Thats when I notice Chris is awake.

Chris' POV

I watch Tris and Four. They seem so in love. They _are_ in love. I wish I jad someone like Four l. Someone who loved _me._ I miss Will.

A tear streams down my cheak. Tris and Four are looking at me.

"Whats wrong?" Tris asks.

I shake my head.

I will never amount to anything Tris will _ever_ be.

Tris' POV

I see Will sneaking down the hallway by the Chasm. I tap Chris and she looks up. I point to Will. She sees him and tears are streaming down her face. Will runs over ro us and helps us out of the chasm. Will and Chris hug each other in a tight embrace. Will leans his head toward Chris and kisses her. I am so happy the are reunited. The though makes me smile as I watch them kiss each other. The part that makes me smile is that Chris is finally happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias's POV

Tonight Will, Tris, Christina and I are having a sleepover at Tris' apartment. She is planning some games and we will have one of the games decide the movie we will watch.

Tris and I arive at Chris's at 4 oclock to pick Chris and Will up. Will and Christina are nowhere in sight.

"God Christina, you are being so stupid." Will says from Christina's bedroom.

"So you kiss me, than you ask to break up. I think im gonna flip out!"

"Christina, I didnt want to hurt you."

"Your cheating on me?"

"Uh... Yes."

"I hate you!!!"

I hear a bang than a scream. Christina's scream.

"Hide." I say to Tris. We both hide under the couch. Christina's doar opens. And then the front door slams shut.

We follow Mr. Evil and Christina to the Chasm. Will throws himself over the ledge.

 **It has been forever since I have updated last...Sorry 4 and 6 the short Chapter...Maybe I will update tomarrow or something.**


	5. not a chapter

Authors note

 **your lovely wrtiter that cant spell,**

 **I read so be quiet...**

 **i will soon be makeing another account,**

 **I will be publishing a dangerous thing on that account as well, and my username will be...**

 **#RavenClawShadowHunterDemiGodVampire**

 **Thanks 4 de revews.**


End file.
